


Broken Bonds

by shopgirl152



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Alternate Scene, Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Mission Marvel, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2536367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopgirl152/pseuds/shopgirl152
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phineas and Candace have always had a strong bond. But when Candace's efforts to help the Marvel Super Heroes backfires, her bond with Phineas feels broken beyond repair. Can the two patch things up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a slight retelling/alternate idea for the scene in Mission Marvel where Candace and Phineas apologize to each other. As much as I loved that scene, I wanted to expand it a bit more and put it in a different setting than in the special.

_Candace, what did you do?_

_No! You don't know! The entire Tr-State Area and possibly the world is at stake here! Honestly Candace, if you don't know what you're doing, keep your hands off the machinery._

_Really Candace? Do you have any idea what you just did?_

_This is just to important. And we can't afford anymore set backs. I'm revoking your S.H.E.D card. You have to go._ Now.

The words still stung.

Candace tossed and turned, trying to get some sleep. Despite her efforts, every time she started to drift off, the harsh words returned. Phineas hadn't said a word to her at dinner and when she'd attempted to apologize again, he merely glared at her before stalking upstairs. She sighed.

"How can this hurt so badly?" She rolled onto her side, curling herself into a tight ball. "Oh why did I have to mess everything up? He'll never forgive me. He'll—"

"Candace?" She cautiously uncurled herself, peeking under an arm before turning on the bedside lamp. Phineas stood at the door to her room, looking slightly unsure of himself. "Candace? Are you awake?"

"Yeah." She slowly sat up, staring at him. "Hey."

"Hey." The red head crossed the room, sitting down next to her. "Look, I'm really sorry about earlier. I guess-I guess I was just so wrapped up in helping the super heroes that I didn't consider your feelings."

"I'm sorry too. I never meant to mess everything up."

"Hey, you were just trying to help." He placed a hand on her arm and smiled. "And, hello, you guys saved the day. If it weren't for you, the villains would have taken over the entire Tri-State Area and probably the world." He reached into his pants pocket, taking something from it. "So, would you take back your S.H.E.D membership card? I fixed it." Candace eyed the taped up card. "I know it's just tape, but…it'll still get you into S.H.E.D and, well—"

"I accept." She smiled, taking the card from him and flopping backwards onto the bed. "Phew."

He flopped down next to her. "I'm glad that's over."

"You know, I really hate it when we fight."

"Me too." He yawned, rubbing sleepy eyes. "I'm exhausted. Being a super hero for a day sure takes a lot out of you. I wonder how they do it." He paused. "Though I guess having actual super powers kinda helps with that." The red head slowly sat up and stretched. "Well, I'm going to bed. Good-night Candace." He went to climb off the bed, only to have his sister stop him.

"Phineas?"

He turned around. "Yeah?"

"Umm…do you have to go back to your room? You could…stay here. If you wanted to." She quickly turned away before looking at him again. She smiled. "When was the last time we slept in the same bed?"

"Do you want me to stay?" She nodded wordlessly and the red head smiled. "Sure Candace. I'll stay. It'll be fun."

Candace scooted over, crawling underneath the covers as Phineas climbed in, his head on the opposite side of the pillow. "Thanks Phineas."

"For what?"

"For being an amazing, if not occasionally annoying, younger brother."

He blinked. "You're welcome. I think."

She reached across him, turning off the bedside lamp. "Good-night Phineas."

"Good-night Candace." He scooted closer to her, curling his knees up to his chest. "I love you Sis."

A tear fell from her eyes as she reached over and hugged him. "I love you too."


End file.
